1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coinage storage apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for stacking and distributing predetermined number of coins.
2. Background Art
Various types of devices have been developed for sorting, stacking and storing various denominations of coins. The storage of these coins is typically provided for purposes of filling standard coin wrappers. The standard coin wrappers are typically in the form of tubular paper coin wrappers designed to hold a specific number of coins of a single denomination. In addition to the foregoing, it would also be advantageous if a coin storage device could be used not only for providing a count of a predetermined number of coins to be used for filling a standard coin wrapper, but also could be used for purposes of potentially distributing a predetermined portion of the number of coins which may make up a “filled” coin wrapper.
Among the known devices associated with coin counting and storage is a device disclosed in Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,448 issued Aug. 15, 1995. Yang discloses a device which is directed to the counting, storage and stacking of coins for filling standard coin wrappers. The device includes a series of coin tubes which are clustered in a parallel relationship. Each coin tube consists of a hollow cylindrical tube for receiving and holding coins of a given denomination within a stack. Each tube has a bottom support surface and an open top surface.
Further, each tube also includes a transverse slot which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the coin tube. The transverse slot has a transverse bottom edge positioned so that a stack of coins between the bottom support surface of the tube and the transverse bottom edge of the transverse slot fills a standard coin wrapper for that particular denomination of coin. The transverse slot is dimensioned so as to allow extra coins stacked above the transverse bottom edge to slide out of the tube through the transverse slot. A series of coin “keeper clips” is insertable within the transverse slots to prevent coins from sliding out of the transverse slots. A series of funnels is also provided, with one funnel being associated with the open top of each coin tube.
In general, Yang discloses a singular device which allows for sorting and storage of coins of differing denominations. Further, the Yang device allows for sliding coins off of a flat surface into an appropriate receptacle within the device.
Ichioka, U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,973 issued Jan. 28, 2003 is specifically directed to a coin case for an automobile. The coin case includes a casing which can be attached to a vehicle. The casing is formed with a series of independent and cylindrical chambers which are sortingly loaded with a series of coins of different denominations. A coin tray is provided which is connected to a side end portion of the casing. The coin tray includes a bottom wall which has a curved surface, which curves in a direction toward the series of independent cylindrical chambers from a place which is relatively spaced apart from the coin case. Caps and coil-type springs are inserted into the respective cylindrical chambers from lower opening ends of the chambers. The device also includes a series of stopping lips formed on the upper surface of the upper wall above the upper opening end portions of the chambers. Each stopping lip stops and refrains the coins from coming out of the respective cylindrical chambers. The caps are sandwiched between the stopping lips and the springs, with the springs urging and pushing the caps upwardly. The stopping lips prevent the caps from being ejected from the upper opening ends of the chambers.
Chung, U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,571 issued Sep. 21, 2004 describes a size-changeable coin bank for counting coins. The bank includes a main body having a cylinder with a coin slot and a funnel with a coin slot. The funnel is screw-jointed to the cylinder, and a counting cylinder is inserted into the funnel and moved up and down. The counting cylinder includes an open bottom, a scale marked on the outer surface, and a metal lid attached to the top surface. Coins are inserted into the counting cylinder through the metal lid, and an ornament attached to the metal lid is screw-jointed to the counting cylinder. The size of the coin bank is changeable by moving the counting cylinder up and down. The main body and/or the counting cylinders are polygonal. The cylinder, funnel and counting cylinders are made of a transparent material and advertisement paper or film can be inserted into the inner or attached to the outer of the cylinder, or attached to the funnel and the counting cylinders. The coin bank can also include a sensor or an IC chip for making a sound and for providing lighting.
Blake et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,286 issued Mar. 28, 2006 describes a coin stacking device which is used to refill a coin cassette of a coin dispenser. The stacking device includes a cylindrical structure having an inner diameter which is approximately the same as the diameter of the coins. The cylindrical structure includes one open end and one closed end. The coins enter the open end and form a coin stack within the cylindrical structure. To refill a coin cassette, the open end of the filled coin stacking device is aligned with a coin receptacle in the coin cassette that is in need of coins. The coin stack can then be transferred from the coin stacking device to the coin receptacle of the cassette. The coin stacking device can be filled by an automated coin processing machine, such as a coin sorting machine or a coin counting machine.
Warner, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,277 issued Dec. 31, 2002 discloses a mechanical coin wrapper for wrapping coins. The coin wrapper includes a coin input region for receiving the coins, a coin queuing mechanism for receiving the coins from the coin input region and moving the coins away from the coin input region. The coin stacking region receives the coins from the coin queuing mechanism and stacks the coins on at least one stacking element so as to create a coin stack. A coin wrapping region receives a coin stack on the stacking element from the coin stacking region. The wrapping region includes a plurality of rollers for rotating the coin stack and a paper feed mechanism for introducing the paper to be wrapped around the coin stack.